


Spellbound

by Srikandish



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Caring Thranduil, F/M, Magic, Manipulative Thranduil, My First Fanfic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spells & Enchantments, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srikandish/pseuds/Srikandish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the battle of five armies. Legolas went to find Aragorn. Mirkwood forest is slowly turning back again to Greenwood, without orcs and spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic! Fellow Thranduil's moths, I hope you all will enjoy this as much as I do! :)

Mirkwood has been Mirkwood for as long as you know, but this time the forest is changing. The leaves are reborn in lighter shades of green. Sunlight penetrate deeper in to the woods. Now you can see squirrels, bunnies and deer sometimes. First it's just one. Then after months, you see it more often.

The forest is regaining its goodness. Mirkwood, became Greenwood once again.

The King is feel joyous to see this. He is the forest and the forest is him. The changes in the wood also change him inside. But the absence of his son makes him lonely too. For years it's only him that he have, he guard and loves so dearly. Even when he is act cold, his love for Legolas spread wider than the earth, for he is his only son, his only heir.

But you can't dictate a person's heart. His son is destined for a greater mission, that he vaguely can feel the danger in it. He might not see his son again. He tried to set a higher wall to prevent his selfish longing escape. But he can't help it sometimes, when his memory doing its job. When the forest once again turn into a place that he once saw Legolas grows, climbing first first tree.

\---

The people in Lake Town, after some years feel that the forest is no more dangerous. But they still respect the territory of the Elves folks and their King. This is peaceful and abundant time for both. The gold they acquire is used to rebuild the city, and the relationship with Elves folks has been good, for they are have been fought the last war together as an ally.

You decide to go farther to the forest because it looks so inviting, it's beginning of the spring and u hope to pick some wild berries and flowers that are bigger and tastier from a farming garden. You do it more than once now and always came back safely. It's now became a habit everytime you need some refreshing time, and you go farther and farther to the woods once u know the path.

Ever happen that u see the Elven King himself and his people from far, they were hunting. That day you retreated back because you don't want to meet the King and risk a problem. The King known to be territorial and fierce, although his looks express ethereal beauty and wisdom. So magnificent even the women of Lake Town still talk about it until now, with adoration and fear.

And today you are about to run again once you hear footsteps. Too consumed by daydreaming while picking berries, you didn't know that they are closer that you think. You're walking fast to your path back to Lake Town, when suddenly a being jumping out from a tree and land right in front of you. His hand stopping u in your shoulder.

You look up to meet a grey eyes that belong to an Elf guard.

And strong and sultry voice come from behind you.

"Why you running from us, human?"

It's the King himself, there's no mistaken it. Such an powerful and authoritative voice that command respect and fear, deep and velvety. You are shocked and worried. But now it's peace time. Then everything should be okay. You turn your body around to bow deep to the Elven King, without even see his face.

"Forgive me, King of Mirkwood."

"Answer my question, human. Why you run in sight of me, every time? I know you where there, seeing me and my guards. And you always quickly turn your steps away from the woods. Are you doing something that might put you in danger if I found out?"

"N-No, my King. I'm just enjoy the forest that it's now safe. I look at squirrels jumping out from tree to tree, hear the birds sing and picking wild berries. I'm sorry if I'm running from you, I just don't want to be in trouble. I-I... I fear you, My King," you stuttered the true honesty, since you know that it's useless to lie to the wise Elven King that can see through a human mind, they say.

The King let out a deep sigh. You look up to see him. In his magnificent robe and silk silver hair, gleaming. His grey eyes pierced, his face saddened n he close his eyes.

"I don't kill people for enjoying nature or picking wild berries, we've been neighbor for so long, I.." Another deep sigh. He move his wrist gracefully to command the guards to let you go. The Elf guard release his grip from your shoulder and bow.

"I just hope that people stop see me as a crazy King that kills people on a whim."

You suddenly feel guilty. You know from the trade that their people indeed produce the finest art pieces, thread a unimaginable sort of fabrics with silver and gold weaved. The King itself have manage to shelter his people from the shadow for centuries, live independently through isolation. He is more than a fierce King, he need to protect his kin.

"I'm Elisa, the daughter of Bard the bowman." You try to be more respectful since he is okay with you roaming around in his forest.

His face turn to you, his eyes lightened.

"I know your father.  Unwise man he is, try to reason with a greedy creatures, dwarves. But a brave and skillful archer, maybe the best among men." He walk a little aside, then turning back to you.

"I see that his daughter grows into a Lady. I hope health and good years is with him."

"Thank you, My Lord. He is old, but contented. Now we rebuild our town into more civilized and harmonious trade place. I hope peace time will endure."

You try to be careful and polite to your words, knowing that he is absolutely a different class than you. But your heart drumming. He is too perfect for a being, it's impossible not to attracted to him. You hear the stories about elves and how one look of this creatures can left you ensorcelled for the rest of your life. It's a little less than true when you first meet the elves people for trading. Yes, they are beautiful and so well versed in art but you manage to not fall for them, at least not for long, considering they far too polite and looks like not interested in relationship other than formalities or friendship.

But this creature it's a whole different being. His hair is even more beautiful than your silver heirloom on sunlight. His eyes, a gray blue orbs like ocean and thunder clouds. He's standing straight and tall like a tree, yet he move so graceful like a wind. In his head a crown weaved from red leaves and berries. He is an embodiment of a forest spirits. He is full of ancient magic that you deem is responsible for your sudden severe attraction. He is not healthy for a human eyes, so you drop your eyes to your feet.

"I truly hope so, Lady."

Then awkward silence. You pray that he is not read what is on your mind. That you deeply fascinated with him. You try to reason to throw yourself to him, right here right now. It's too overpowering, you feel dizzy.

"Well, since you are in my forest, will you let me to offer you some hospitality? Will you come to Elvenking's Halls?"

"I'm afraid I-I.." His eyes pushing. And suddenly a smile bloom in King's lips.

"I mean no harm, child. I've known your father. Our people and yours having a good mutual relationship. It's just me offering you some insight about my people. I hope that you can understand me and my people better."

You're running out of excuse. It's a friendly gesture from the Elves to human. To turn it down means to not appreciate it.

"Sure, My Lord. That's very nice of you. I'm flattered."

Then he's sending one of the guard to send a message to my father that his daughter is safe in Elvenking's place and will be escorted back safely when she is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a native so u might be seeing a lot of grammatical errors here. Your votes and comments will make my day, do drop one if you have the time :) Leave kudos puhleasee :))  
> Message me for pinpoint a grammar or spelling errors, I will take note. I hope I can use this as a practice to write better. Thanks and have a good day!


	2. Elvenking's Hall

We rode deeper to the forest to reach The Elvenking's Halls. The deeper we go, the forest became more darker and exotic. There's many plants that you don't see in the outside borders. The rivers somehow became darker too and the water show a glass reflection of the tall trees above it. This forest is more than I know it before. It is still mystical and dark, we still don't know what is there is depth of woods.

The King let you see his people producing painting, wood sculpture, outside the gates. Now the forest is safe he move some of the activities outside. The elves work, chat while enjoying nature. They also have a big garden with some exotic food plants, grow so healthy as if with magic. Abundant and happy time.

Yet the King's heart is still full of sorrow from old times. Old scars.

After that it's dinner time. We dine in the feast hall, only two of us. The guards is outside. You feel so nervous once you know the King will dine only with you. What will you talk about? And u still dress in the simplest sunday dress you have while him look magnificent and glowing with his silver robes.

"I feel blessed to have company to dine tonight, Elisa. Usually it's just me."

He is smiling towards you, kind and warm.

"The pleasure is mine, my Lord."

"My name is Thranduil, you can call me by name. As I will do too, Elisa." Sounds more like a command than a suggestion.

You nearly choked on the honey bread over The King's saying. You're coughing.

Thranduil chuckle, "Are you okay, lady?"

You are far from okay. You feel intoxicated. Being so near with the King make all your senses standby as if you're going to a war. In the end of the day you feel very tired. Then now he want you to call him by his name. All this thing make you hope that King have some feelings for you. But you know he is just being friendly.

You're quickly gulp the wine. After that u drink more of the wine to relax yourself. The King's eye widened, he looks amused.

"I-I'm okay. I mean I'm okay, King Thranduil." You are flustered.

He chuckle once again. And then as graceful as ever, pouring you more wine.

"My people make the best wine around here. The wild dark grapes  harvested in their prime time, you only can find it here. It's spices we grow ourselves. It's smooth and silky, people from far are crazy about it."

"I can see why," You're taking another gulp, now savoring the taste of rich dark grapes and hint of chocolate and spices. Your eyes gazing to the King's eyes. Thranduil smile, he is not drinking, his chalice still full of wine. He just smiling towards you, taking one of the honey bread and eating it while he hold his intoxicating gaze towards you.

You're staring at Thranduil, feel your self control weakened.

"King, I should give you something. Its.. not polite.. to not give.. something. Considering.. u have been so nice to me.. today." Your brain slowing.

U pick a pearl ring from your finger and give it to him. He startled, but he extend his stand to receive it, curious. After that you pour your nearly empty chalice with wine. It's crazy how tasty it is, now all you want is pouring more and became more light. As light as a feather.

Thranduil observe carefully what you have given him, it's a tiny forged gold ring with a tiny pearl on top of it.

"It's my mother's," You said while holding your chalice wobbly, head light like feathers.

"This is an important heirloom, are you sure this is for me?" He approach you, now only a inches from your face. You're grow bolder and calm because of the alcohol. So you don't protest when he put his hand in your back.

"Yes. I give everything that I have for you, really. But I don't think it would mean anything for a King like you." You're gazing into a pair of grey lakes in his eyes, your hand extend to touch his silky hair.

"Never in my life, I touch something as soft as this." Your hand grab a little of the strands and trace it through the end, when a big fair slender hand fall in top of your fingers.

"You're drunk, elleth. Did you know that?"

You're speechless, letting go the Thranduil's hand and try to reach your chalice, to drink and ease your now growing nervousness.

"Enough of this, Lady. Now I will escort you to your chamber, you're staying for tonight. You're clearly not in condition to go home. And I don't want your father to see you like this when I sending you home. What will he think of me? I will sending my guard to let your family know." He part you with your chalice.

"Just one more glass, please?" You smile cheekily to the King. Thranduil frowned and laughed, then shaking his head.

"Okay, we bring this chalice to your chamber. There u can sip your last wine before you sleep, deal?"

"I'm not sleepy, and I'm not that drunk! I'm just a little drunk,"

"Oh Valar, you're more amusing when you are drunk, Lady. There you go." He pass you your chalice in great amusement.

After that you can't be helped. Your self control, to the cloud it went. You flung ur both hands to the King. He is startled. You start kissing him randomly, to his face, cheeks and hair. Most surprisingly, he is laughing under your kisses. He let you do that. Man his size got no problem to stop you if he want. But he is clearly don't mind with what you're doing right now.

Then, he suddenly decide that it's time to stop you. So he put in hand under your knee and carry you between his hands. So sudden you're being so tall from the floor, he is a big man. He move so swiftly outside the halls to the guest chamber, your place to sleep. The guards just stay in their place, not dare to question their King why he have a red-faced young woman in his hand.

You hold tight to his neck, inhaling the woody and wild berries scent from his neck. U darted a playful kiss to his neck. Not in seductive way, but a naughty and annoying way.

"Stop it, you little squirrel! Why you," He's also lose his control and giggle all the way to your chamber.

He put you in a bed but you wouldn't let his neck go.

"You put a spell... on me, Thranduil. I know it... exactly... I..."

"No, Elisa. I didn't do anything. You just drunk. I didn't know u can't drink," He frown and tilting his head a bit. Like what you just have said before is something ridiculous.

"Just, please.. please... stay," You grabbing the king robes, desperately want him to stay with you.

He calmly grab your both hands and putting it in your lap, silence you. His eyes soften.

"Young human, I envy your young soul, sometimes impulsiveness can be refreshing  to one's heart."

And then he just shifting from you, petting your head like you are a little puppy and then leaving you alone in the room. Closed the door without any hesitation.


	3. A Promise

In the morning  you wake up in the four post antique carved bed. Now that you're sober, you know that you have been sleeping in the room as white as cloud. The bed sheath is cream silk, soft and breezy. Your blanket is a white sheepskin, the touch of it itself make you want to continue your sleep. But you have to wake up. It's not your place. It's by far the most dangerous place in the realm, your mind say. For it is stay the King that can break every woman's heart. Leaving it as a ruin, enchanted for the rest of their lives. After I see a creature as beautiful as him, how I will carry on with my life and loving another thing other than him? You somehow feel that there will be part of you that will remember him forever.

Well, maybe it's shallow, to love a person based on their looks. But it's not all about it. He is a whole different creature. It's the air around him. It's the silkiness in his voice. His perfect God-like stature. Those are inhuman. It's not your fault to feel intoxicated. He is simply beyond your kin. He is like a sunlight, and you are a moth. A moth that can even think about itself when it see the light.

Your mind try to remember what happen the other night. You're drinking, yes. You got no hangover at all, that wine is ingenious. Smooth and strong, yet doesn't leave even a bit trail of bad aftertaste. Then you feel your heart slip to the floor. Seeing your right hand, on middle finger. The place that your mother's heirloom, given by your father, your middle finger is now plain. You give your most prized jewel to the King as a gift.

"My King," you drop a curtsy to his regard.

You're now wearing a simple silk dress that the chambermaid give to you. He is standing in the Hall's balcony, open to his favourite flower garden. A garden that bigger than more colorful than any garden you ever see in your whole life. The smell of roses and jasmines is in the air.

"My Lady," He bow at your presence.

"How is your sleep?" His voice deep and textured, like a stone in clear river. He turn facing you, now he is wearing a thin tunic with a silver and gold tendrils around it. His sash is a hand painted fabric by his people. A summery outfit. He look less intimidating.

You inspect his finger. You're sighing with the sight of your pearl ring at King's pinkie. It's not even fit, it's sitting in the middle of his last finger, too small to go down. His whole size is gigantic compared to you. No wonder the ring can't fit. Why he even wear it? It's not even his taste.

He is aware that you're staring at his new jewel, pull his hand near to his chest, so you can look at it better.

"I like it, thank you, Elisa." He look at the ring and to you.

Did he tease you? It's sit so awkward is his hand, and it's just a tiny pearl ring that cannot compare with his other sparkly jewellery.

"King, I..."

He smile, raise his eyebrow as if enjoying your effort to compose a sentence. He know you are making a mistake and about to ask the ring back. You feel that in the first place he shouldn't receive it from you. He know you are drunk. He just keep it for something. Something that you don't know yet.

"My King, I was too drunk last night, I didn't aware of what I'm saying, I.."

You have to be careful. He is still that powerful King that hold your safety in his arm, now that you are in his place.

"Are you aware how drunk you are? And that you're asking me to accompany you in your bed? Is that how the young people now, My lady?" He smirk, leaning to the balcony with that devilish attractive smile.

You flustered, head to toes. Your cheeks burning. You hold of breath, completely at loss of what will you say to him.

"I'm sorry If I disrespect you, My Lord." You bow your head, try to hide your face.

"It's okay, Elisa. I understand young humans. I'm older than you think," He let a chuckle out. He is different this morning. A lot less rigid when he first met u at the forest. He move closer to you, look closely to your wide and watery eyes.

"I envy you. You're innocent, love bravely, recklessly, without any memory of sorrow. I envy your youth."

Then you remember that he is lead a lonely life for centuries, as a single father to his only child. He still mourning for his many losses. Elves doesn't seems to forget their love so easily. And then the Prince is go by his own, leaving him alone to rule this whole realm. U feel want to hold him desperately. But not dare to move even an inch to him. His air is still intimidating.

Suddenly you feel his lip in your forehead. Your legs weakened, you're nearly fall on your feet.

"I'm enjoying your company, Elisa. Will you promise me you will be back?"


	4. The Calling From The Woods

You're cursing yourself on the way back to home for being spellbound by The King's kiss, makes you completely forget about asking back for your ring. You're in semi conscious state when he is sending his guard to escort you home, giving you some gifts to bring along. You only sober up when you're in the back of the horse, rocking. You're gone through same state as this morning, questioning: where am I, what I'm doing here?

After some days passing, you nearly forget about the gifts. The food and cheese already eaten by your family, but there's still packet of herbs and another very small velvet pocket that miss your attention, lay deep in the fine fabric sack.

You brew the herbs and dried flower buds with a hot piping water. The rooms fills with blue violet and wintergreen smell.

"What is that?" Your father, Bard, asking.

"It's the herbs from Elvenking's Hall. You want some, Ada? It smell so heavenly,"

You pour the brew into two wooden glass. Then u drop the inside of the velvet pouch you found earlier to the table. It's a crystal teardrop with a red velvet string around it. It's a necklace. You sip your tea while looking through the glistening crystal, seeing thousands of reflection inside it, like a small mirror room. Like it got life hiding in it.

The brew is warm and fragrant, wrapping your throat. Gave you the feeling that you are drinking a bucket of fresh flowers.

"My, what a tasty brew!" U look at look wooden glass, unable to understand how exactly they put a taste, feelings into dried leaves.

Your father doesn't seem interested in drinking it. He grab the necklace instead from your hand, examine it so carefully.

"Don't put it on, Elisa. It have Elven magic."

"Da, it's just a crystal."

"You don't know what he is, Elisa. Thranduil is not exactly a good selfless creature. While he is wise, he is greedy. He always have a plan. We better not get involved too much with the Elves, other than for trades. That's just because we need money. Other than that, we better just stay away from things that we don't understand completely."

He put the necklace back to its velvet pouch, and put it in his pocket.

You don't dare to say anything. Bard still mad about you giving your mother's ring away.

In the night, you have very vivid dream. You are a baby, lay safe in your mother's cradle. You can feel her skin, so warm enveloping you. And your father smiling beside her. All those your childhood memories you didn't think you have come back in flashes. So complete and vivid.

And there is him. The King himself in the white balcony. In his back is a garden of thousands flowers, various shades of purple white and pink this season. His perfect complexion, his strong yet graceful hand. His towering height. The touch of his skin, silky. His mouth on your forehead, like a tender, damp rosebud.  Will you promise me you will be back?

"I promise, My King." You mutter in your sleep.

When you are awake, you feel like you had slept for days. You feel reborn. Energized and calm. His clear river voice still echoing in your brain, calling. You can't think about anything else for the rest of the day. Now you know, that your father is right. He is putting a spell unto you. It's not that you mind. It's seems so natural. Like sunflowers grow unto the direction of the sunrise. Like a moth attracted to light. It feel so pleasant. But it pushing, wanting. You have to see him.

So you rode your father's horse to the forest. The sky turn darker, but you didn't stop. There's something inside you that feel an enormous hunger to see The King. It's all not sensible, how you put yourself in danger of the forest just to look for a place that you didn't know where exactly it is, under minimum light. Deep inside you, you know that he is calling for you. And you know that he is now waiting there.

And he is.

Not long after you ride your horse, you see him, with his guards. He seems glow in moonlight. When you look at him, he signal you to follow. He knows. He expect you.


	5. Spellbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic! Fellow Thranduil's moth, I hope you will enjoy this as much as I do!

Upon entering his cavern palace, you two doesn't need to exchange word. You dismounted from your horse, take his extended hand in submission. Then you follow wherever The King takes you.

You don't think you are really that conscious, because you can't recall the way that you have taken inside the Elvenking's Hall. What you know is when he open a wooden carved door to a well lit white room, you are awaken. The size is enormous, all the wall is like a flatten tree bark. It's smell fragrant, like a forest in summer.

You take one step backward now that you're know where are you. You're in his chamber.

He look at you, knowing that you are awake. He's extend his hand gracefully.

"Don't worry, child. You are safe here."

But you're not taking his hand, your breath pacing, fear growing inside your chest.

You take one step back and stumble into something. You lose your balance and fall to the stone floor.

The King tilting his head, hiding a very subtle smile. Is that a smile? Or the poor lighting from the lanterns fool you? What he wants from me? Why I am in his chamber?

"Human and their inconsistency. I believe you were the one that initiate to kiss me?"

Thranduil put one of his knee in the stone floor beside you. His robe spread wide, touching your leg. His eyes gazing toward yours, puzzled.

"It is almost like you were a different person, Elisa. Before you want me like mad. Now I only see fear in your pretty eyes,"

Pretty? No. He must be just saying it. You know your eyes. And it's not comparable to what the elves folks have. I don't have clear grey lakes like yours, you say in your mind.

"My King, I don't understand. Why I am here?" You're nearly crying because of confusion. It's like a hangover. You feel out of place. There's unpleasant feeling in your chest that feels like having an strange object in the middle of your ribs. You feel helpless.

Thranduil eyes grew concerned and he quickly embrace you. He put your head in his chest, stroke your head with worry.

"It will be better soon. Do you have my crystal necklace with you? It's easing love's burden."

"My father take it. He says it might have some elven magic in it."

Thranduil just stay quiet. He let go of his embracing to take something. After a while he back with a chalice full of gold liquid, thick and sparkling. It smells ginger and apple. He softly motion you to drink. It was warm and sweet. It was flowing to your chest and stomach making a warm trail. Soft and relaxing.

Thranduil taking one of his crystal ring from his finger, a similar teardrop shape with your gift before, only it's larger. You see your pearl ring is still sitting awkwardly there, in King's pinkie.

"Here, keep this. Guard it. It's precious to me. It's not a spell. It's just known for centuries that clear crystal quartz are able to ease love's burden."

He put it in your palm.

"I know that love's come with a burden. I'm old enough to know it's pain."

You open your palm to see his big crystal ring, raw and unpolished like a white opaque stone.

"I am sorry to lure you here, I know you are young, Elisa.." He stroke your hair, down to your cheek.

You're not dare to look at him, your memory of his enchanting eyes still in your mind.

"You can be safe, you know. You can lead your life normally like your human friends do, they date, marry, grow and die happily. But you crossing my way, Elleth. You come willingly to the forest. When I see you there, vulnerable and young like a little deer, walk willingly to my cage, how I suppose to react?"

You look up to his face, glowing complexion. His high nose, his lips. He is a perfect stone carving. His silky hand brush your cheek. You close your eyes to drink all this sensation.

"I'm not exactly selfless. I care about my well being. I want to be happy too. I deserved it." His hand now touching your chest and stomach.

"You are the one that initiate it. You are the one that dare to flung your hand and kiss me, the first in centuries. You chose your ill fate when u take my hand, child. I'm sorry but I promise to make it less painful for you,"

He is talking about love and its consequences. A fate for me to be a victim. He is a hunter and I am his little deer. He is the sun and I am a moth. How many moth that are die in hopeless attempt to own him forever? I don't really know. But sure a lot.

We don't fit to be a pair. I don't live long enough, I'm not powerful enough to match him. But love is love. And I'm willing. If I will burn, I will happily burn under a sun as bright as him.

So when he is carrying you to the bed, and undress you, you are ready. You let him taste all of your body. Later on he is undressing himself, leaving his silver magnificent wardrobe on the floor. He is slow and careful, knowing that you were young and inexperienced.

Your love making are slow and intimate, and you're yielding completely to him. You know he have your life in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a native so u might be seeing a lot of grammatical errors here. Your votes and comments will make my day, do drop one if you have the time :) Leave kudos puhleasee :))  
> Message me for pinpoint a grammar or spelling errors, I will take note. I hope I can use this as a practice to write better. Thanks and have a good day!


	6. Forever Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after your first night with the Elven King. The first time you see the true him.

You woke up with broad body enveloping you. You have seen his scar in his chest and stomach, deep and unrecoverable. His power and domination, his selfish and demanding self. You suddenly see him clearly, King Thranduil, the fact that he is just using you to bury his loneliness. What can he do after that centuries alone and now without his dear son? He is secretly in pain. Even though he win in war, he lost too many of his kin. Bad memories that he never let go start to take a toll of him.

But why is it matter? It is a immeasurable blessing to have him, even just for a while. I'm not worthy of him, you say in your heart. He is a King, and I'm just me.

You're carefully sneak out from his embrace. He is fast asleep. You pick and put your wrinkly dress up, and tip-toed to the chamber door. Stealthy you open the door, move outside and close it.

One elf guard bow to you. You bow back awkwardly. He know that I've been sleeping with his King. And my hair and dress is a mess. You're flustered.

\-------------

"Sorry, I can't let you go without King's permission."

Says one of the guard to you, in reply to your request to escort you back on a horse ride to Lake Town. What am I now, a prisoner? You're not feel like seeing Thranduil when he is wake up. You're hoping to get away from the King embrace for as soon as you can and never come back. Last night is wonderful, but you know it wouldn't last. Your heart ache imagining the hurt that you have to endure when you lose a creature as beautiful as him. His the type that would break your heart.

After all, it's not real. It's just fascination. A spell.

The guard calling a name, and a young chambermaid come to assist you.

"Mae govannen, nissë,"

You are speechless, not knowing what does that meant. She wait for a reply, but after a while she get it. You are the King's guest, a young woman from Lake town.

"My Lady, do you wish to eat something?" She says.

"No, thanks. I really need to go back now. My father is probably looking for me. There's house work that I can't leave. You can tell The King after he wakes up."

The chambermaid and the guard exchange a glance.

"Yesterday I sent the message myself to your father, you don't have to worry. I will sent someone again after noon if it's happen that you still needed here. Under any condition, I can't let anyone leave this kingdom without King's permission. I'm deeply sorry about that, My lady." He bow deep, formal and cold.

Great. Now I am a King's prisoner.

"Come, My Lady, let me show you around. " The chambermaid take your hand and lead you away from the guard.

You reluctantly string along. You also agreed when she offer you a breakfast, but ask to have it somewhere more comfortable. The big empty feast hall just make you feel out of place. When you both arrive at the kitchen, you're surprised at how bright and airy it was. A palace's kitchen usually situated together with a stock room, where the lights can't enter. But their kitchen is open and have a big dining table in the middle, with big windows in the sides. Their shelves shoot up till the ceiling, makes you wonder how they will reach it.

What are the King's favourite, you say. She says our King is particular. He only eat lean meat from young and first animal that born, not hunted. The finest oils and flour, grinded long and carefully, filtered dozens of time. The fruits must be flawless, seedless and picked not long after it served. He enjoys finest things, My Lady. Just as a King should.

And then she serve you a bowl of cherries and strawberries, motion you to try. You pluck one to your mouth.

"Wow," You're pleasantly surprised. "I don't know cherries can taste like honey,"

Without you knowing, Thranduil is standing behind you. Surprisingly he's not in his magnificent robe. His tunic looks wrinkly and put on carelessly. His crown absent from his head, his hair looks a bit messy. This leave the people around you speechless. The maids bow awkwardly, try to hid their shock from seeing the King so unprepared.

He see you, his eye widened. He let out a sigh and let his head fall to side, before fixating his cold pierced gaze toward you.

"Elisa, when I wake up, you're not there. I thought I lost you,"

He don't expect a reply. He take your hand and lead you out from the enormous and beautiful kitchen. He is worried. You don't know you can see Thranduil in a condition like this. Did you did this to him?

He lead you to the feast hall, where you ate dinner before. After opening the door, he push you to the wall, two hands gripping your shoulder.

"Elleth, you don't sneak from me. Never do that again,"

Then he plant a kiss in your lips, hungry and dominating. You break the kiss, try to push him away.

"What I am to you, Thranduil? A prisoner?" You call his name for the first time, feel a sudden flow of anger in your veins. You break away from his hand, with great effort.

"I don't have to report all my movements to you. I am a free human. You are not my King. I can go whenever I feel like. I don't pledge myself to be your servant." You shove him away and about to go out from the feast hall.

Suddenly he take your hand roughly, and let your small body bump into the wall.

"Do not talk to me like that, young Lady! How dare you belittle me like that!" He is seething.

You feel scared that he might hurt you, seeing his eyes on fire. He is a King after all. You don't think many people would dare to speak to such an authority with an challenging manner. You are shrinking, drop your eyes to his feet, unable to reply. His voice thundering, and you know he is your King. You cannot disobeyed him. You can't naturally do so.

I don't think I'm free. Not since yesterday I gave everything to him. Gave all my heart, love him so recklessly. Now it's all too late. He got me in his arm. And my heart in his palm.

You slide to the floor, crying. It's hurt to know that you have been completely in love with the King.

Thranduil not moving. He look carefully at you. Somehow look pleased that you broke. He wish to crush your wings and cage you forever. When he decide that he wanted you, he will have you. What is the meaning to hurt one human's heart for a King's pleasure? He's been in pain for so long, if he continue like this, he will fade in sorrow. He need something to forget the pain. A temporal love, maybe that is okay too. Anything is better than another cold century full of sorrow.

Mirkwood is once again become Greenwood, but for how long? Will the peace time endure? He sense that a danger is looming in the dark. The mission that his son taking is not a simple one. He feel that Middle Earth will not be peaceful for too long. That's why, when the summer came, why don't we enjoy a company of a lovely young creature? She is pretty and willing. Even if she is not willing, he will patiently wait. There's no other way. When he spot you in the woods, you already lose.

"Elisa, shed your tears and get up. I don't take you for adding up to my problems." He stand up, towering in front of you.

"I know you are young, but if you wish to be with me, take a hold of yourself, like a woman. I hate unstable qualities of human. I also can't tolerate disloyalty and waywardness. As long as I am with you, I will not having another woman in my bed. So you will do the same, you can't have another lover other than me. You still can stay with your family, even though I will like it more if you stay beside me. Your whereabouts, your choices, you have to always let me know. Consider me as your protector,"

He fold his hand behind his back, chin high up.

"What I am to you, My King?" You look up to his face with red watery eyes.

"My lover, of course." He extend his hand take you to his embrace. Tight, and safe. He is a warrior, he will protect you from all the danger. But he will break your heart. How long can we be lover? If I'm old will he left me? Will he still want me?

"I will have you till you die, I am prepared to take the sorrow. I will take care of your family as long as they live. They can enter my place unharmed and they can ask for my favor. I'm taking you under my wing. You are mine. I will take care of you." He caressing his new possession.

"My father will be furious," You sob in his muscular arms.

"Then leave your house and stay with me. If you wish, you can keep this as a secret until you reach an age appropriate to wed, then leave your home to be with me. I will arrange something with your father."

"Will you take me as your wife?" He sigh, long pause before replying.

"No, I can't. But you are forever my lover. I will not take another lover as long as you lived."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you like me to update :)


	7. Father knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa comes back from Elvenking's Hall to be questioned by her father.

So you go home that day with mixed feeling. Your mother's ring already back in your finger, exchanged to your pledge to him. You swore an oath that bind your blood. He owns you.

He gave a string of silver chain for putting his ring as a pendant, a crystal quartz. It will lessen your depression, the love's burden. Make you more open, more yielding to your feelings towards the King. You don't mind being his. A memory of his fair steel body lingering in your head. His river clear voice. The touch of his fingers in your body, his protection. His member inside yours, his strength. You're blushed because of these flashes of memories.

Father shouldn't know anything about this.

\------------

"Elisa, explain to me. Why is that necessary for you to spend the night, in the Elvenking's Hall? I already warn you about this. You don't know what is in the King's mind, dirty plans that he have for you!"

I sat on the chair, unable to move. My heart was drumming.

"Tell me, Elisa. Did he lay his hands on you?" Bard shaking both of your shoulder.

You try to say something. But in the end you just look in your father's eyes, scared of what just happen. You want to ask for him to help you, but you can't voice it out. He is horrified with your silence, as if he understand something.

"Come with me!"

You're being dragged outside the house to the street. You crying and shouting, people are staring. Your father doesn't care, he keep dragging you to one particular place. A place that he would never see in a normal day. But now his only daughter are most probably up to something dangerous. And the old woman maybe can explain something.

"Joffranka, are you there?" He is knocking impatienly.

He didn't loosen his hand in my arm. It should left a bruise by now.

An old gypsy woman hastily open the door for us. She is old, plump and smell like lavender incense. Bard pulling you and make you sat in one of the ragged red velvet chair. The room is dim, full of antiques, laces and weird paintings.

Now your cheeks is wet with tears. The old lady lower her glasses to see through you. You see her fading green eyes with anger. She's take a step back and starts laughing hysterically.

"Don't laugh, Joffranka. This is my daughter. What is exactly happen to her?"

"My, Bard. Even this old eyes of mine can see it clearly that your daughter is already bedded with the Elven creature."

Bard face turns black. He clenched his fists. He's shocked and trembling out of anger. Suddenly he grabs your neck.

"Bard, stop it! Your girl is innocent! She's just too young too understand!"

"Ada, The King is not as bad as you thought. He will take care of us,"

Then you question yourself, remembering that he will take you as a lover but will not marry you. What kind of arrangement is that?

"Elisa, if you ever dare to see him again, I will disown you! I can't believe you will lower yourself like that. You know he will never, ever make a human his queen! I told you, you don't know what he is, he is a damn greedy creature!"

Joffranka hold Bard's hand to let go of your neck and motion him to sit.

"Bard, it's useless. She's in love. She will disown you, believe me she will. She will leave everything that she own just to follow this Elf King you mention. She got no control of that. You know Elven folks, they trick us, defy us into believing that what they want is actually what we want,"

No, I will never leave father and Bain, your heart tell you. Would I?

"Joff, please help me. Is there some kind of remedy you know? Maybe if I keep her long enough to not see him and some herbal potion will be enough for her to let it go?"

The lady stand up and walking towards you. She holds your necklace's pendant, a clear quartz ring. She let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid we can't do nothing, Bard."

"What is that? Take it off Elisa!" Bard try to snatch the quartz from your neck.

"Ada, No. I loved him!" You stand up and shout.

Bard and Joffranka staggered with this act of yours.

"You see? She doesn't even know what love is, yet she defy you, her father, for her new lover that he know two weeks ago. What do you expect? Love is an ancient magic that Elven folks are so articulate in."

You're unable to understand why you blurt out like that. As soon as it happen, you regret it.

"My dear, a beautiful young girl you are. Are you aware of what kind of arrangement you have with the Elf King? I believe he is mention to you that he can't marry a human? Elven folks are manipulative, they will lead you to the wrong ways as they pleased. But their words are true. And they quite consistent with their words." She smile kindly.

"I will confine her for some time and arrange a marriage with a proper gentleman. There's no way I will give my daughter to be an someone's whore."

You're cringe at what your father's saying.

"She will be in pain. She will not forget her love, it will be memories that haunt her forever. She can go crazy. Not to mention, the Elf also will search for her. If he likes your daughter, he will do anything to steal it from you. And he got the power, he is a King."

"Until the time he get tired of her. For now, your daughter is at the creature's mercy." Joffranka drop her head to her side.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't let that happen. " Bard voice ragged and seething.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos n comment will be much appreciated. Recently I'm watching Lee Pace in The Fall. And suddenly can't resist to continue this story while imagining his face. He is perfection. *sigh


	8. His Possession

Weeks passed by since that day. You're grow weaker and thinner since then. You're quiet, sick and delirious at night. His voice calling you, searching for you. You need to see him, but Bard wouldn't let you. There's time that you try sneak out at night, half conscious. You're awaken when your father slap you. And then you forced to stay inside a cold water for hours, insisting that it will make you sober. You think you sober. It's Bard that losing his mind, not you. I'm just falling in love, it happen to be he is an Elf, so what? It's better that you kill me now, than to continue this torture. I need to see him. I need to inhale the forest scents. If not, I can't breathe. It's better for me not to live.

Suddenly you hear a loud thump and swear words from outside the doors. Bard is down on the floor. He is old now, not as strong as before. And you see him, his glorious silver robe, blinding like sunlight. His sword are on your father's neck and his eyes turn to you.

He is shocked to see you, draw his sword back and run to you.

"What happen to you, my love. Why so are so weak and pale?" He's caressing your cheek in worry.

You're sobs uncontrollably, burry your face in his chest. He feels a sting from old memory, the times that he can't protect peoples he loves. The fear that she might fading, the fear that he can't see her again. The same fear that haunted him for centuries.

"You, you're accusing me for putting a danger in your daughter life. While you're killing her slowly in this house!"

"Don't you dare to talk to me about how to raise my own daughter! It's because of you, you're killing her from inside!" Bard running with the knife in his hand. The elven guard able to stop him. He sobs and swear.

Your brother, Bain, show up with a sword in his trembling hand. He put it close to the King's neck.

The Elven guard hold Bard and put his sword in his neck too.

"Put it down, kid. Your sister is better with me,"

Bain groan in frustration, at lost at what he will do. It's obvious to him that his sister will either go crazy or die because of sickness if his father continue to treat her like that. And the King's guard have his father. At last, he put down his sword.

"I will take her with me. You and your father are welcomed to see her in my kingdom."


	9. A Beginning

And that's all. All the pain and the torture I endure, now slowly dissipates, replaced by the smell of fresh air and tree bark. Lavender, roses and the sound of the river and waterfall. I am bonded to the forest, just as like His Majesty. I am taking a part of him, I can feel the way he feels about this forest.

He sees my fascinated eyes.

"You love Greenwood, Elisa?"

I turn my eyes to him.

"More and more. Is it because of you?"

"No, you love it all along. That's why you keep coming back here. That's how I found you."

His eyes. Those inhuman blue orbs. His gigantic body enveloping me like a marble in a palm. I felt warm and safe. So comfortable that I close my eyes, my mind fly to a place that only exist in fairy tales.

And he whisper something in my ear. Something that I never heard before and I don't know the meaning of it. But somehow my heart knows it's a poem. You just know. It's dripping with sweetness like a warm honey. So majestic like a sunshine giving out its blessing to all creatures in the world. It enlightened my heart, all the secret passages in it.

Somehow I know, right after I hear it, that I would never be the same.

I never ask him what he said on that day. There is no explanation needed.

The enchanted river that before is black, now it's clear with fishes swam in it. Now the water is flowing, rippling healthily, like a blood in a young maiden. The foul smell and heavy fog now replaced by smell of flowers and wet grass in the air.

"I will expand my Kingdom, build to north, where it used to stand, so immense and beautiful. Like a diamond in the forest. Time has come when we able to live on the land once again. Not buried inside mountains,"

His eyes fixed on the far horizon. A new beginning. A new hope after centuries of despair.

"I have a plan. To sustain it I will broaden our trades. I will go farther, building bridges with all middle earth kin. Starts with humans. Because you, My Lady, has sparks my interest of your kin. I love you. I know we are not a perfect pair. But I also believe strongly to the forest. If it have given you the way to me, maybe we both have to respect it."

My eyes try to find comfort in his.

"You know, Elisa, a long time ago they ask me to leave and sail to Valinor. But I don't."

"Why?" My eyes wander in his perfect pale complexion. It's hard to believe that he is so much older than my father, he looks so young.

He paused, weaving words in his head that not so easy to say.

"This is my home. I want to live forever here, or die defending it."

His eyes soften, his arm tighten in me.

"You are young. You probably don't understand. It's an old man's thing. What is mine is mine. I will never let go, I just can't."

He kiss my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all kind souls that read my works! :)


	10. Away from home

First, I don't know what to do, what my future will be. But after knowing about his plan, I think I'm better now. This can be something that I can devote myself to. For his people and kingdom. For him.

"My Lady, now that you will live here, you have to choose where you will sleep. You can choose your own chamber or you can stay in mine, which is of course I prefer it that way." The King lower his head towards me, I'm flustered.

"I-I want my own chamber, if My King don't mind."

His eyebrow raised, "Very well, if you say so."

He walks to the dark corridor, leaving me alone. He don't look back. Not even once.

Not long after, a chambermaid came and ushered me through a corridors to a chamber. It's smaller than the Elvenking's chamber, but lovely as well. The curtain are purple velvet, the bed is white. The walls are flatten tree barks and the floor are white marble, decorated with braided cloth carpet.

"I am sorry that it is so small, My Lady. But this room are looking out into the forest, His Majesty choose it especially for you, knowing that you're fond of the forest. You will find everything you need inside. If you need anything, please find me Minessil, your chambermaid" She drop a curtsy.

Small? It is at least three times bigger than my old room. And the view, ah. I run to the balcony to find a vast dark forest spread out below the moonlit grey sky.

"My Lady, His Majesty are given you freedom to spend your time as you like. There is tutors available for you, books, gardens, horses. But it will be very nice of you to join him at the table to eat. He always dine alone, any day, any time. Before there is Legolas, his only son. But now he is always alone. He will not ask you to do that, from what I understand from his personality. But I just want His Majesty to be cheered up a bit,"

She cared a great deal about her king. I think his people loved him, despite his cold exterior. Whatever he do, he do it right, under these circumstances. He lead his people through tough times and never lose hope. Now the peace that we all prayed for is here, but he still feels lonely.

\---

"Good evening, My King." I drop a curtsy to him. He is holding a spoon, uninterested to touch the food. I turn out to be late to this quiet dinner in the feast hall. He starts without me, looks like not expecting me.

"Elisa, you are so lovely,"

His eyes follow my new silk lace gown I got from the wardrobe. I swear I try to find something more down to earth, but I can't. The wardrobe consist of the lace and jewels encrusted dresses, with delicate sewings and fabrics. Even though it's too big for me. I am wondering who owns this dresses before.

"I'm sorry I start without you, I didn't expect you. I thought you feel more in ease to dine alone. You choose to sleep alone anyway,"

He render me speechless.

"Why you are so guarded, love? Come sit next to me. You need to eat, you are still look thin and pale,"

So I sat next to him, try to stomach some potatoes and lamb meat. I can't be calm with his blue teal orbs fixed to me.

"You should eat too,"

"I'm fine."

"Can you stop staring at me? I am nauseous,"

He laughs and laughs. Pretty laughs. Then he kissed my cheek. I gather all my courage to return a kiss to his cheek. Just a light kiss. We both look into each other. His silver hair touching my lap, and those blue silver orbs, I feel it like a vortex in the river, spinning around and about to drown me inside.

But then he pulled back. He sighs and move back. We continue to eat in silence. I didn't manage to start any small talk, under my fear that it will set his mood down. I don't know why, his presence is intimidating. I can't help to know that this man is a King.

We walks in silence to my chamber. Thranduil ushered me there, his figure towering like a tree. I feel like a squirrel beside him, have to run a little to catch his pace. He notices that and chuckles.

"You know Elisa, I can't stop smiling when you're near me,"

He stop me in my shoulder, touching my cheek. My heart racing. I become hot and hard like a marble statue, standing motionless there. He pulled back, aware of my nervous reaction.

"Elisa, this will not work if you keep look like you will get a heart attack every time I touch you." He tilt his head, expecting a reply. But what a can give is just a stuttered meaningless reply.

All I want to say is, he is breathtaking. Today his crown is a green leaves and branches, intertwined so beautifully. He smell like the forest. He looks so poised and cold. But he reached out to me. That is why I feel like I'm getting a heart attack.

I open my door to my chamber and drop a curtsy before closing it.

But he stopped me.

He didn't say anything, but his eyes lost, he breaths heavily. He needs something but he won't say it. It's against all of him to force a woman that are not willing. All of his life woman are offering themselves to him, sometimes he says yes, mostly no. But those days are over.

"Hiril vuin, in two moons when you are gone, I fell sick. I was touching you in my dreams, but as soon as it starts, I woke up to find that I only kissing shadow. I try to send my guards, roaming around Lake town to find you, to give you my letter that pledge you to visit me. But you are nowhere to be found. I though I've lost you forever,"

He circles his hand in my waist and pull me closer.

"I though I've become crazy, and the night we spend together is merely a dream."

He glows in moonlight. His silver hair touching my skin, soft like silk. He made me light-headed.

"I hear you in my dreams, countless times," my voice shaky.

"Hush, love. It's over now. You will not have bad dreams anymore. I am with you," He embrace me. I feel his hard chest in my face. He smells like leaves in summer.

He calling me through dreams. Sending me astray because of wanting. Father try to help me, but it's all too late. I let go of his embrace politely. Saying that it is late and I wish to retire now. There is a moment of awkwardness between us. I didn't say I hate him. I just questioning my choice to come here. Is it a good choice? Do I really have a choice?

I lay my head in the pink silk pillow. Vanilla and jasmine wafted all over the room, it seems that the chambermaid have put dried flowers as fragrances in here. I look out to the open window. Do the moon always look this grey?

I feel bad for leaving home. I have no choice, I can't stay either. But this is no home. I'm afraid it will never be.


	11. The Pain of Wanting

I woke up forgetting that I'm now officially leaving home and stay at Elvenking's Hall. This large room feel so foreign to me, the white silk bed and the gold and white intricate carving. But oh, this silk sheet sure feels good. The forest that gain its youth greets me from outside the window. There are tall trees as far as the eyes can see. You can hear birds chirping, all the forest's sound reverberate, giving an idea, how vast and how deep it is.

Suddenly I feel so much better.

There is a knocking on the door.

It's Minessil.

"Hiril Vuin, you are awake. Good morning, I wish you a good rest on your first night here,"

"You are too kind, Thank you Minessil. Please call me Elisa," I smiled.

"My Lady, the bath is the end of the corridor. The Library is upstairs, to the west. In the land we are opening our gates starting this morning. You will see a lot of work being carried on. We're about to build new towers in the north. In the land, inside our gates there is stable and horses, also gardens. You are free to look around, getting to know this place, My Lady. You might think it's just a palace, but it is so much bigger than that. And it will be even more broad, in our King's hand," She is smiling ear to ear, genuinely happy.

"Miness, where is The King?"

"Why My Lady, he is looking after our preparation to build new towers, outside Halls. I have never seen him so young and so alive."

He awakes early and depart without seeing me, doing his duty as a King. Taking care more important matters like building his kingdom for his people. Of course, what do I expect? He is laze around all day drinking wine and chat with me about history of wars? Not likely. I can't deny a sting of disappointment in my heart.

\---------

Two weeks pass without us seeing each other. He is always come so late and rose earlier than me. I never catch him having dinner in the Hall. Some days he just stay in the forest, with his people, carrying what supposed to be joyful works.

I feel a slight pain in my chest. I want to see him. Did I hurt him the last time we talk? Is that why he's avoiding me?

Sometimes I linger a bit longer, walking in the corridors. But he is nowhere to be found. One night I try to knock on his chamber door.

"Are you looking for His Majesty, My Lady?" A presence of a brown haired guard from behind shocked me. I thought I am alone. He is the guard that I often see roaming around the corridors, often assist me in directions.

"Yes. Do you know where is he?"

"He camps in the forest. The King decide it's more efficient for the works, moreover it's safe now."

I feel my heart slipping when I know I will not see him tonight. I tried to be brave and come to see him, but he's far away. Need months to build a tower. Maybe years to build several towers. I want to ask, how long he will go. But I don't want to sound like I am missing his King. He might question about our relationship, which is still a big question mark even for me.

"My Lady, is there something wrong?"

I tried to appear calm but my chest raise and sinks, gasping for air.

"Do you wish to see him?"

"Is there any chance for it?" I took the bait.

"The King has mention to me before he go. He says, if you wish to join him, I shall take you with me to see him. With your permission, I can take you on a horse ride to the camp tomorrow morning."

"When he says this?"

"Please call me Annael, Lady. He says this before he leaves, about a week ago."

The King is waiting for me to come to him.

"It's okay to follow him, My Lady. I think he is expecting you. Sometimes he is just watching you from far. I am requested to keep you safe. I am not to tell you any of this thing before you ask about him," He's smiling. I don't know how to react on that, to his smile. As if he found me and his King are playing cat and mouse and laugh on how immature of us to play this childish game.

"If you wish, you can sleep in his chamber. He gave permission to that. In case you feel your current room is too cold or small. There's a fireplace in King's chamber,"

"I can use his place? Really?" Wrinkles of surprise appeared on my forehead.

He says yes and open the lock to the chamber for me. He light a lantern and the fireplace, soon after it the dark shadow gone and I can see how big this chamber is. The stone floor are still cold, but it will be warm pretty soon.

"My duty is done here. So, do you want to see the King, tomorrow, My Lady?"

"Please just call me Elisa, Annael," Then I'm paused, he still waiting for an answer.

"Yes. Thank you. See you tomorrow, I guess..."

He smiled and excuse himself. I never feel comfortable to be treated like a princess around here.

I plop my head to the silk pillow, the fire is crackling and popping, emanates warmth to the big chamber. The King's bed is enormous, well I guess it had to be, to fit his stature. He is big, I mean, really big. He is like a tree. It's a funny metaphor, I know. But that is what I always feel when I'm near him. It almost like I can take a shelter under him. I check the dresser near the fireplace, try to sit in his chair. In the table is rings, stones and diamonds, silver circlets. There's parchments and feather ink pen. I can't read Elvish, but he sure write beautifully. It's an ancient language, one sight and you know it.

I bet he can paint too. I never see him fight but the woman of Laketown are talking about it in a dreamy tone. He sure an experienced fighter, I see scars all over his body. Father also says that his face are burned and damaged in a fight with a dragon. He says that the beautiful pale face that I see is merely a spell. Ancient magic. He is full of lies, he says.

Well, father says many things, that's for sure. But I prefer to believe my own senses. I touched him, his face and more. He is as real as this jewels I'm touching right now. Don't say to me that it's not real. the memory of his pale and soft skin, his gleaming blue orbs. Don't say to me it's not real when all of my body has tasted how real it is. And boy, how it make me long for it.

I fell asleep with a uncomfortable dream I can't remember the next morning. The fire is gone, the firewood turn to ashes. I take a shower and dress, tug in a cape and boots for the journey. I want to see him, but unsure what will I say or do when it happen. I am still unsure about leaving home forever and stay in land where I am the only human living. I'm really scared about how I'm going to fit in.

Annael greeted me. He tried to comfort me, maybe sensing that I'm unsettled. He is young and slender, with a brown long hair braided immaculately into one long tail that fall on his long back. His skin is a color of autumn leaves. When he smile, his green eyes twinkle.

The horse ride was pleasant. Riding along with us is the food supply carriage, pulled by two horses. Another two elves soldier are joining us too, apparently joining their teams to help on the works.

I am almost forget the feelings from being near him.

Until I see him in a circle of Elves, discussing the plan for the tower. He was far but my heart already starts to race. He was the tallest, the most adorned in the group. His crown is jasmines and leaves, his tunic is white with gold tendrils.

Just when I though I am free to stare at him from far, he turn his head towards me, noticing my presence.


End file.
